Daddy am I bad?
by ajqt freetowrite
Summary: i knew it was wrong, who fantised about their own father it was mental, i dont know when it started, just one day it was there , and not a day passes that i dont think of advancing on my thoughts, but its wrong. I have to convince my self its wrong. But why does it feel like my heart is about to thump its last beat when hes not near ? R&R PLEASE.
1. At First

It was wrong , i knew that , but it didnt stop me from thinking it. i mean, this man, this statue of a man, made my ovaries feel like they were going to explode. i couldnt help it no matter what anyone said, he was it for me.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was the beautiful man that fathered me Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

I was obsessed with my father.

My mother, from what i've heard she was amazing i wish i could of met her, but she died at child birth, she got pregnant at the age of 17, she suffered from too much blood loss. my dad was left alone at the age of 17 while balancing a baby as well as being able to get a carrer, being handsome still looking like he was in his early twenties.

He was a local doctor and we lived in a small town in Forks, the rest of our family lived in England. Ma and Pa are great they spoil me rotten and a day doesnt go by were i thank God for giving me them. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were my female sisterly figures, since we all grew up together, Uncle Emmett aka The bear and Uncle Jasper whats there to say about them ? Their awesome.

i was now at the age of 17 my birthday was only a week away, and i couldnt wait.

'Hey honey ?' my dad was early, that was weird he usually only gets out at around 9 its only 5, maybe something was wrong?

'yeah dad, is everything okay?'

'more than okay, i just got off an early shift and i wanted to take my beautiful daughter out to dinner and a movie, so without further ado, Miss. Isabella Cullen would you grant me the honor of being my date tonight?' he bent down in a courtesy and held out his hand.

if only he was being serious and really asking me on a date, though i know that it could never be. 'i would love too' grasping his hand.

30 minutes later we were heading out to Port Angles to see a movie, but something wasnt right.

'hey dad' he turned his head towards me agnologing ' whats up ?'

he laughed 'what do you mean?'

'like today, everythings out of the norm, ive never seen you come home early after a shift all smily' he tried to fight it but i could see that he wanted to smile, but at what.

he pulled into the parking space at the Cinema and didnt talk the entire time,leaving me despreat for payed for us to see the newset action film, as he knew i wouldnt waste my time on pathetic chick flicks. we sat down in the middle back seats and didnt talk as the adverts went on,the movie was about to start when i couldnt hold it in any longer ' your going to have to talk to me sometime or another and i expect answers.' i turned towards the screen for the next 2 hours.

we were heading outside when he started talking ' your right, something did happen today, you know that new doctor that came into town?'

'um yeah ?'

'well shes called Tanya and she really nice, i think you would like her,' he whispered the last part 'maybe this is what we need' then he looked up at me ' i asked her to come to your party'

i stopped sharply and turned around, my whole body felt like it was burning

'you what ?' i said deadly

'Bella, i just think that you would like her , and she seems like a really good female influnce'

i had MY family to help me with things like this, and although shes not here anymore i would forever hold her in my heart as my one and only mother no matter what anyone said 'i dont need anything ! i've been doing fine these pass 17 years.' then it struck me why he invited her to MY pary 'i know why you think shes nice, you just want a good bone dont you?! Mums no longer in the picture, is your hand getting raw ? huh ? This isnt about me ! This is about YOU ! And how dare you, think that anyone can take MY MOTHERS PLACE ! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!' i was fuming !

'Bella...'

'DONT TALK TO ME ! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU, TALK TO YOU OR HEAR YOU , JUST LEAVE ME ALONE' i was so distressed i couldnt think straight, my eyes were stinging from all the unshead tears, building up, i started running along the path sething with anger, i needed to get away.

i could hear him running after me 'BELLA ! PLEASE! STOP! '

i kept on running , i knew i wasnt going to get away from him, anytime soon , so i did something stupid, i ran into the forest and went in as deep as i could.


	2. Finding

I didnt know where i was going , everything was the same, all the trees were whirling around me because of all the spinning i was doing trying to find a way out of the massive blur. it should be around one in the morning now. We'd left the cinema at 12 and i'd been out here for at least an hour though it felt like days. i had left my phone in the car, so i couldnt call for help. but i wouldnt call him. i'd call for someone else. Just the thought of him brung me into a new set of tears. i slumped against a tree and brought my knees close to my chest and cried. Cried for the feeling of losing him to someone else, i cried from the thought of losing my best friend, because he was. And i cried for my mum, for never knowing her, and never being able to saying thank you for the sacrifice she made for me to be here today.

i must of fell asleep because, because when i looked up the sky was getting brighter i saw the autumn leaves all over me, i didnt have a coat so i was freezing. then i felt something licking my hand, what the hell was on my hand? i slowly turned my head to look down to were i felt the wet slobber. It was a dog, a big dog. i didnt know whether to run, or to stay still , so i did what any normal person would do in my situation. I screamed , loud. The massive black , with brown spotted dog started barking his head off, and i could see the fangs for teeth he had, and i was about to wet myself. Then a man ran in through the trees, and in an instant i could tell he was the police. He had a thick mustache and dark hair, and a uniform the told everyone around him that he was a man of respect.

He quickly hooked his hand through the dogs collar, and bought him back, the dog quickly obeyed as he knew he was in charge.

'Are you Miss. Isabella Cullen?' he asked,the dog still in his hand

'UH, yes ' i was confused, how did he know my name?

'your father called us, im from the Forks police department , im Charlie Swan.' he said this in a way as if he was trying to explain himself. 'Can you confirm Edward Cullen is your guardian.'

i was tempted to say no, and that i didnt, but that would make me get into even more trouble ' yes, he is '

'well Miss, he has been frantic looking for you, he's just through the edge of the forest' he sifted his belt and twitched his upper lip moving his mustache ' had to hold him back from coming to get you. An ambulance is just out there, were going to have to take you to the hospital just to check if everything alright, are you hurt?'

i went to stand up, but i fell forward, i let out a wounded sound my ankle was hurting so bad, it was excruciating.

Charlie swan rushed forward, and bent down, in level with me, and looked at my foot. he looked at it and said ' im not expert, but that looks broken to me'

great.

He bent down, and started to lift me up, and i was scared he was going to drop me , but he got a good grip on me , and i put my hand around his neck, as he started to walk out through the clumps of trees that he had entered through.

We had just gotten out of that forest when i saw him pacing around the police cruiser with his hands on his messy hair, just then he turned his head, his emerald orbs burning a hole into my skin, that made me want to almost run back into the forest. Almost.

i knew i was going to be in a heap of trouble after this, from the moment i saw his vein pop from his forehead, and although i was still super pissed at him, i couldnt help but want to jump him. He was storming up to us, i was still in Charlies arms and i couldnt be more grateful that there was someone there to hopefully take the blow away from Edwards rath.

* * *

**Hi everybody, i want to thank everyone who read and reviewed it ment a lot to me, even if my writings not the best, i know that this chapter wasnt the greatest. so im going to try and post another one tomorrow.**

**i also want to ask if someone would like to beta this story, i could use some ideas and would love the help.**

**please keep on R&R i would appreciate it. Also look up my other storys:**

**- cant hold us down**

**-Easy!**

**- words**

**THANKS AGAIN:D**

**-AJQT**


End file.
